


JailBait

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hadn't really expected to wake up from a long night of shipping wars and hardcore pack cuddles to Derek Hale cooking him pancakes. But he also hadn't been under the impression he was stupid enough to forget his own 18th birthday. Or that his dad and Derek were apparently friendly. (also known as the weirdest birthday stiles has ever had)</p>
            </blockquote>





	JailBait

Stiles shoved popcorn into his mouth while flopping back down in front of the TV.

"They are fucking. There is no way they are not fucking, do you see that… come on, it's totally not just me. "He rattled off, offering the bowl to Lydia who was curled on one side of him and looking around at the pack for approval.

"Stiles, you say that about everyone" Scott said, rolling his eyes. "Do you see that eye fucking Scott… do you see it?!" he exclaimed gesturing to the angel and the hunter on the screen because HELLO! There was no possible way in hell that they weren't fucking whenever Sam turned his back.

Isaac snorted and stiles smacked him in the back of the head, "wincest shipper" he mumbled grabbing another hand full of popcorn and curling himself back into the couch between Lydia and Derek. It was not his fault that he happened to find the homoerotic sub tones in every show they watched. Because come on let's face it, John wanted to get into Sherlock's pants, (who didn't) Dean and Cas shared a bond that definitely went beyond the levels of friendship, and there was no way in hell anyone could convince him that all the eye sex going on in merlin was because they were "good friends".

Stiles didn't stare at Scott like that thank you very much.

Stiles weren't even really sure how the entire pack had ended up taking over his "fan boy" nights. Because they definitely used to be something that he did alone, you know… waited until Saturday night when he had all the new episodes recorded and then just watch them for hours.

Scott had come over a few times, mostly because he liked watching supernatural, and because sometimes he could convince stiles to break pattern and throw in a marvel hero's movie. But he wasn't really sure when it had turned into him curled up on the couch, head resting on Derek's shoulder and Lydia's head laying in his lap.

And to add to the strangeness of all that, neither of them seemed to want to murder him for it… Lydia was letting him run his fingers over her hair and Derek hadn't said anything about his head placement and well… stiles was just a tad bit weirded out.

Though it was a little less disturbing than finding out that Isaac shipped wincest last week… because that had been a hard one to deal with. Being a diehard deastial fan you know…

But regardless, his Saturdays had been taken over and he wasn't exactly sure if it was okay with him because he was pretty sure everyone in the room was aware of the fact that he was crying right now. But uh, how was he supposed to NOT cry right now… freaking supernatural, and its stupid feelings.

Stiles sighed when the episode ended, he should get himself up and turn the TV off and make everyone go home but Lydia had fallen asleep on his lap, and Derek was so comfortable and that episode was so depressing that he was having difficulty finding the will to make himself do pretty much anything at this point. And he figured, eventually Derek would get up and that would kind of force him to do so as well.

But you know, Derek isn't the most predictable of people… and decided for whatever reason it was a great freaking idea to just sit there… being a perfect pillow until every single other person had fallen asleep, and stiles was struggling to keep his eyes open because he wasn't sure if falling asleep on your alpha was allowed. His mind was racing, debating if he should move, or get up, or…

His frantic thoughts were interrupted by a small snore, yes a snore. Freaking Derek hale snored, and not one of those loud annoying snores like his dad had, but one of the really cute ones like they had little kids make in cartoons that up until this moment he was sure nobody actually had. Because really who can have such an adorable snore? If he wasn't wrapped up in two very asleep people he would have face palmed himself because he was thinking about Derek's snore and how adorable it was. And he was 99% sure that was crossing the border into "thoughts you shouldn't have about heterosexual men."

He sighed, shifting himself just a little so his head laid on Derek's shoulder easier, hoping when he woke up he wouldn't rip his throat out but he had a feeling waking him up wasn't going to do him much good either. And with that, stiles tried to asleep, still internally arguing with himself about if this was real or not because really? He had Lydia martin sprawled across his lap, and his head was nestled into Derek hale's shoulder. This had to be some sort of perfect dream. He yawned, eyes fluttering closed, and maybe he had died and gone to heaven, because this kind of seemed like heaven.

That theory was disproved the next morning when he woke up on his empty couch. Maybe he had dreamed it all, It was kind of implausible that the pack wanted to join him when he geeked out anyway. Well at least he isn't dead he thought pushing himself off the couch and walking into the kitchen before turning around and walking back into the hall.

Okay.

Derek hale was in his kitchen. In an apron. Making pancakes.

He took a deep breath, he could deal with this, he could totally deal with this, and it was not a sign of the impending apocalypse.

Just in case he pinched the skin on the inside of his wrist, yelping a bit at the pain. Nope… not dreaming.

He turned around and walked back into the kitchen, "so sourwolf… I didn't know you were so domestic." He said smirking, because just the thought of Derek in his kitchen making pancakes was probably the funniest thing he had ever thought about, like, ever.

And that earned him a glare; he didn't know what he was expecting. Because he was in the presence of sir-pouts-a-lot. But he smiled, "so what's the occasion…?" he asked running through a list of important dates in his head, nope, wasn't Christmas, or new year's, he skipped valentine's day because who really cared…

Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

If stiles hadn't figured out a system for the almost undecipherable code that was Derek's eyebrows, chances were they would never get through a conversation.

"what, I'm pretty sure it's not Christmas, or any other national holiday I should know about… is it feed an annoying kid pancakes day? Because if it is I feel like there would be more people here cause I am totally the most annoying kid around."

"It's the 14th" Derek said, piling the pancakes onto a tray.

Alright… the 14th didn't mean anything specific to him… because really no biggie… he stared at Derek as if willing him to provide more information.

"Of July." Derek offered.

And no, there was no way it was July already. Because come on, no… just… no way. That would mean…

"It's my birthday. I forgot my birthday!" stiles said letting his head fall onto the table, "what kind of idiot forgets his own birthday?"

It took him a few minutes to even think about the fact that Derek had known his birthday let alone remembered it.

"Sour wolf… it still doesn't explain why you are in my kitchen making me pancakes instead of my dad, who you know… should be here somewhere.

Derek shrugged, "he had to go to work, felt really guilty about not being able to make pancakes and I told him I'd do it."

Stiles' eyes widened, "you…he, … he knew you stayed the night?" he asked stuck between relived and petrified because if his dad had let Derek stay he probably didn't still think he was a serial killer.

Derek laughed, like actually laughed. And stiles' jaw dropped because seriously what a day, Derek had actually laughed. He had to check but that actually might be a sign of the coming apocalypse.

"He changed his screen saver to a picture of you drooling all over my shirt."

Shit.

Stiles banged his head on the table because, god, he had to be such an idiot didn't him? Even in his sleep he had to embarrass himself.

"Is there any chance I can just go back to sleep and pretend this didn't happen" he groaned, because really, this was like… awful.

And he was pretty sure he could hear Derek smirking at him. Bastard.

Derek set a plate of pancakes in front of him and he raised his head to look at them because they smelled fucking delicious and there was really no way for him to ignore them. They were just sitting there, looking all delicious and, god he loved pancakes.

Stiles poured a generous helping of syrup onto his pancakes and shoved a large bite into his mouth letting out a ridiculously pornographic moan.

"Fuck, why didn't you tell me you made the best pancakes to ever have graced the planet?" he asked shoving another bite into his mouth. God, he had never tasted anything this delicious before. Like nothing even compared. At all.

Derek smirked, sitting down and taking a bite of his own pancake. "It was a family recipe, don't do it often." He replied.

And then stiles felt like an insensitive prick. and he kind of wanted to throw up.

"sorry." He said, setting his fork down and frowning.

Mostly because he couldn't bring himself to make any of his mom's recipes because it was just a bit too painful.

"And you call me sour." Derek said taking a bite of his breakfast. "No moping it's your 18th birthday" he said.

And stiles grinned because he actually hadn't put that together.

"Dude I'm 18!" he exclaimed, "I can buy lotto tickets, I can legally have sex, I can vote, oh my god Derek I can vote!"

And Derek might have laughed. Because he found it hilarious that the thing he was most excited about was being able to vote. The first thing Scott had done was go buy porn. Don't ask him why, it didn't make any sense.

"Stop laughing, voting is important!" stiles said, laughing. Okay so he was totally a hypocrite. Sue him. Actually don't, he wasn't a minor anymore and he didn't want to go to jail.

"Dude, I'm not jailbait anymore, not that I was before because nobody wants to fuck me. But you know, on the off chance that someone did, they could." He smirked, "maybe I should take Danny up on going to the jungle."

Derek growled. Quietly enough, but stiles still heard him, and shot him a questioning look. Because come on he was 18, it was exciting! Not that he had ever known Derek to really get excited about well, anything but they had been getting closer, marginally but stiles would have ventured far enough to call them friends recently. Close enough to fall asleep on him and have Derek still be here when he woke up. He figured maybe the guy might be a bit excited for him, but you know… he was Derek and stiles shouldn't have gotten his hopes up.

"Don't be so growly and scowly sour wolf. You can come with if you want." Stiles laughed at the idea of Derek at a gay club because there was no way he would be in there even five seconds without someone hitting on him so hard.

"Okay" Derek replied shrugging.

And apparently it was that time of day again for stiles' jaw to drop, because… uh… what?

"You do know it's a gay club right?" he asked, "emphasis on the GAY"

Derek glared, "I'm aware."

"And you do knows that means gay men will hit on you right?"

Derek scoffed, "Danny hits on me all the time."

And there was something about that, that just didn't sit right in stiles' stomach. He didn't like the idea of someone else hitting on Derek even if he didn't have the balls to do it himself.

"Least we've established you're not homophobic." Stiles said picking up his fork and cutting another piece of pancake off.

"That would be pretty hypocritical of me" Derek said, standing up and walking to the sink, running water over his dish.

Stiles choke.

Like honest to goodness choked on his pancake for a good 5 seconds before punching himself in the sternum and sending the pancake flying across the room while coughing.

"You,.. Say... uh, what now?" he asked brain flying off into a million different directions one of which was a very distracting image of Derek taking it up the ass. Great, awkward erection, check.

"I said it would be hypocritical of me to be homophobic I don't make pancakes for just anyone idiot."

Alright. Too much.

"wha…uh…"

Nothing in his mind was computing, like at all… Derek had broken his brain. It was broken and being taken over by fantasies that were only supposed to plague him when he was very, very alone and not in a room with the person staring in them.

" uh. You don't hate me?" he asked pathetically because he hadn't thought Derek hated him in a while but it never hurt to confirm.

Derek shook his head, leaning nonchalantly against stiles' sink.

"And you haven't mentioned this whole thing until now because?" he gestured dramatically between them frowning.

Derek smirked, "jailbait."

And seriously, fuck this because really? Derek hale was in his kitchen, telling him he was jailbait and he wasn't making out with him, yeah something needed to change like… right now.

Stiles stood up stomping over to Derek, fisting his shirt and putting on his best glare. "You suck." He said yanking him forward and slamming their lips together. It was hot and harsh and had too much teeth and to be honest stiles was just glad the teeth were human. His free hand snaked its way into Derek's hair and Derek's hands pulled on his hips and god now he understood what people were talking about when they said fireworks because he was pretty sure his brain was going to explode.

Derek pulled away, and stiles may or may not have whimpered because no, that was kind of just not okay. But he didn't step back and stiles was still struggling over his thoughts.

"Wow" he managed, stomach still doing back flips, heart racing.

"Yeah" Derek replied smiling.

And he was actually smiling and it made stiles' heart break into a million tiny pieces because he just had a face that was made for smiling and he should do it all the time, every second of every day because it was the most perfect smile that stiles had ever seen in his life. He was pretty sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life ensuring that it never left Derek's face, ever.

"Please tell me I can do that all the time?" he said practically begging. "Because there is no way I can go back to being all sad and alone. Like seriously you have ruined anything else for me for the rest of eternity because I'm always going to be thinking about how much I want to kiss you."

And Derek laughed.

Pulling stiles closer and locking their lips together again. And stiles was going to take that as a yes. Derek licked at his lip and slipped his tongue into stiles' mouth gripping tight on his hips. So scratch that, stiles was going to take that as a hell yes.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind them made stiles rocket backwards, except he had been kind of relying on Derek's hands to be there but apparently the presence of someone else had prompted him to let go and stiles fell backwards landing on his ass.

Ouch.

And his dad was laughing at him.

And Derek looked petrified.

Stiles just let himself fall back onto the floor, raising his hand at his father.

"Not a word. This is your fault." He said groaning. "If you had just had me earlier then this would have happened a long time ago and I wouldn't be laying here embarrassed at this very moment."

And then Derek and his dad were laughing at him, which was not okay. His boyfriend and his dad were not allowed to get along. At all. Derek was supposed to be scared of his dad, and his dad was supposed to hate Derek on principle.

"I take it it went well then." His dad said, and okay… that was really weird because he wasn't talking to him… he was talking to Derek and Derek was smiling, and nodding… and

"What the actual fuck?" he exclaimed. "Since when are you civil, and since when did you know about this?" he asked accusingly.

His dad laughed at him again.

Which was like… not cool.

"Your dad didn't actually have to work today" Derek said shrugging.

"I just didn't really want to be here for the kissing portion of the day." He supplied

And okay… uh… this just got 100% more confusing because if it wasn't weird enough that Derek had actually sort of admitted to liking him, now his dad knew… wasn't pulling out a shot gun and was actually smiling.

"I think I have a concussion." Stiles said, because that was really the only explanation for this.

They were laughing at him again.

"I thought he would have figured it out before you told him" the sheriff said, speaking over his son who was pathetically sprawled out on the kitchen floor. "Especially after yesterday."

Stiles frowned.

What the fuck was going on.

"It's been two years and he didn't even suspect for a minute. He choked on a pancake."

Stiles was going to kill him…. After he figured this all out.

"You owe me ten bucks." Derek said smirking.

And the sheriff pulled the money out and handed it over.

"I'm dead right... I really hit my head on the table and am dead because this is not happening." Stiles moaned.

His dad frowned at him, "with the amount you go on about eye fucking and gay supernatural characters I really thought I was making a safe bet on you figuring it out." His dad said before walking out of the kitchen and yelling behind him, "everyone knows but you."

" what.was.that." stiles demanded trying to push himself off the floor but ouch, his tailbone hurt.

Derek smirked, "as Scott so graciously put it, I may have been pining for you like a big gay puppy for two years now" he supplied shrugging. "And your dad might have found out before I worked it out completely and told me he would shoot me if I mentioned it before you turned 18. "

Okay.

That was a whole lot of information.

"Two years." He asked

Derek nodded.

"You mean I could have been kissing you like that for two fucking years?" he asked flabbergasted, "DAD I HAVE NEVER HATED YOU MORE THAN I DO IN THIS MOMENT" he yelled knowing full well his father could hear him.

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows together, grabbing Derek's wrist and dragging him off in the direction of the stairs.

"You have got a lot of lost time to make up for sour wolf" he said glaring halfheartedly. "and you know, im not jailbait anymore"


End file.
